Captured
by Sadz0012
Summary: You knocked me out and you locked me up, you stole my heart like a thief at love, keep me here in your happy ever after, I'm captured... Song fic. TsubasaXMisaki. R&R. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Captured

_Just one glance took away my breath_

_Then you drew me in with your tenderness_

_You captive my soul_

_I'm enraptured_

_You knocked me out and you locked me up_

_You stole my heart like a thief at love_

_Keep me here in your happy ever after_

_I'm captured..._

Misaki woke up groggily. Her eyes tried to adjust to the unusual darkness, and knew something was wrong instantly. She always woke up to the servants throwing the blinds open and waking her to the bright rays of sunshine from the morning. She opened her eyes and tried to move, but she couldn't. She was bound by rope and a gag.

'_What is going on...?'_ Misaki asked herself and then her eyes widened in realization. Memories of last night over flooded and raced through her mind. She remembered the party at a scholar's house, who happened to be a close friend to her father. She remembered it was a complete drag and she hated it to the core, especially all the fake smiles and cynical gossiping women talking about her negatively behind her back. And then chaos erupted. The windows shattered, swords were drawn, blood was shed, and then she was captured.

By pirates...

Misaki tried to struggle out of her restraints until she heard noises coming from outside the door. Instantly she pretended to look asleep - more dead then asleep - as the people opened the door and walked in.

"She still be sleepin'? Rich folk!"someone shouted as the rest laughed.

"I guess she be wanting her beauty sleep, looks like she'd be needing it too!" More hollers of laughter erupted and Misaki was tempted to move just to kick them, but she forced herself not to.

"Shush men! The captain be comin' to see the kidnapped girlie we's got!" a man said in a hushed whisper. Everyone went silent as the sound of heavy boots connecting with the ground reverberated throughout the room. It kept getting louder and louder till Misaki could hear it next to her ear, and then it ceased.

"What have we got here...?" a man said. His voice was as smooth as silk, and he sounded young as well. Misaki was so drawn to his voice that she was almost tempted to open her eyes and see who this man was. "I know you aren't sleeping, so just cut the act and open your eyes already..." This guy had better grammar, and far more educated then the rest of these 'scaly-wags'. Misaki sighed and opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was dark pools of blue. The guy's face was so close to hers, she gasped and then backed up a bit, making him come closer to her.

"Have you never heard of personal space?" Misaki asked a bit angrily as he smirked at her. His smirk made her stomach do weird somersaults, but she didn't know why. _"Maybe because I didn't eat anything since last night...'_ Misaki justified.

"What's your name? And don't even think about lying to me..." he said with a mischievous glint to his eye. Misaki gulped and looked around her to all the beefy scary looking men before replying.

"... Misaki..." she replied, and for some reason the Captain - she had come to realize the authority and respect he had over his crew mates made his title stick out like a sore thumb - looked doubtfully at her. He titled his head to the side, and then grabbed hers and tilted it at different angles for a better inspection of her. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Misaki roared angrily, and if her wrists weren't tied behind her, she would have whacked him.

"Leave us!" The Captain ordered, and his crew mates bowed in respect before leaving them. As the door shut rather loudly, the Captain narrowed his eyes at her. "What is your last name?"

"Why should I-?"

"Is it Harada...?" Misaki froze and looked wide eyed in shock and surprise at him. He sighed before ruffling his wild navy blue hair. "Damn it Misaki, how the hell did you get into this mess?"

"How do you know my name?" Misaki asked a bit panically as he quirked a brow at her.

"You don't know who I am...?" he asked her as she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Should I...?" she asked as he sighed in disappointment.

"I am Captain Andou, welcome to the crew lassie, you're my woman now..." he said, towering over her. Her eyes widened.

"What?" she asked angrily. "You can't knock me out, kidnap me, lock me up and then expect me to join your little crew! Who do you think I am?"

"Misaki Harada, future Mrs Andou," he said with a flirtatious wink. Misaki gave out a frustrated scream as Captain Andou chuckled to himself as he strode away.

_One sweet kiss took away my breath_

_Then you drew me in with your tenderness_

_You captivate my soul_

_I'm enraptured_

_You knocked me out and you locked me up_

_Stole my heart like a thief at love_

_Hold me tight in your happy ever after_

"I told you to scrub the deck, so what the hell do you think you are doing following me around everywhere like this?" Tsubasa asked as Misaki glared at him pointedly.

"Because I'm still trying to find out how you know me..." Misaki admitted as Tsubasa sighed.

"... You know, it might have been years since we've seen each other, but not a day has gone by when I never thought of you. So why is it you get to forget about me so easily while I get burdened by these memories?" Tsubasa asked, his hair whipping in the wind and his eyes glowing with the light of the moon and stars. For a moment, Misaki was captured in his eyes, not wanting to move away. She did feel like she's looed into these eyes before... this man, she knew from somewhere... However, why couldn't she put her finger on who he is? "Why don't you remember me...?" Tsubasa asked a bit desperately as Misaki's eyes widened.

"... I just... don't..." Misaki admitted. It looked like something inside him snapped, something urgent and desperate. He cupped her face in his hands and drew her closer, kissing her fiercely on the lips. Misaki froze at the sudden act. She wanted to push him away, to scream and yell and shout even though she knew it was of no use on his ship, to kick and punch him, to scratch his eyes out and feed them to the fishes... but why wasn't she then? She felt loved, safe, gentleness and warmth from him all at once. His tenderness coaxed her to respond to the kiss and get swept away in the flow of it.

Tsubasa pulled away from her, out of breath, and looked down at her with wild searching eyes. As he saw that she was just as winded as he was, he smiled and chuckled a bit.

"This means... nothing..." Misaki clarified out of breath as Tsubasa smirked at her.

"Really now? Because it meant of a heck of a lot to me, and I'm sure you as well..."

"You knocked me out and locked me up, and now I'm your prisoner on a pirate ship... I will not give in to you..." Misaki said determinly to Tsubasa who just smiled his charming smile back at her.

"Hey, I'm just too irresistible. I'll make sure to steal your heart like a thief at love next time..." Tsubasa said with his charming smile over his shoulder as he had already started to depart to his chambers.

"Captain Andou-!"

"Call me Tsubasa, or better yet... Shadow..." Tsubasa said with a wink as Misaki blushed. As he walked away, Misaki seemed remember something. As she thought more into it, Misaki's eyes widened in horror and then looked up to see Tsubasa nowhere in sight. A tear rolled down her previously blushing cheek as she remembered all too well who Captain Tsubasa Andou actually was.

"I thought you were dead..." she whispered into the nighttime breeze.

_Just one touch took away my breath_

_When you drew me in I could not resist_

_You captivate my soul_

_I'm enraptured_

_You knocked me out and you locked me up_

_Stole my heart like a thief at love_

_Keep me here in your happy ever after_

"I thought you died!" Misaki screamed at Tsubasa in his chamber room. Tsubasa tried to calm her down but she was on a raging fit. "After all these years I thought I lost you! How could you do this to me? I was so scared and lonely without you! Why would you do this to me? How could you do this to me? Why did you leave me?" Misaki was shouted, pounding his chest with her fists as he collected her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"There, there. It's ok, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok now..." Tsubasa soothed into her ear as he combed his fingers through her short pink hair.

"How is this alright...?" Misaki asked with a sniffle as she let him embrace her and shower her in his warmth.

"We're together now, that's one thing..." he said with an easy chuckle.

"What about my parents?"

"Your parents wanted to marry you off to another man, I don't care about them. Plus, they would never accept a pirate captain as your husband, so this is like... an early elope!"

"You want me to live the life of a pirate just to be with you?" Misaki asked him dully and looked at him to see his taken aback expression.

"Uh, well... I was kind of... hoping so we could... be together... b-but you know, the life of a pirate is hard and dangerous, and I would protect you from everything so you don't have to fear anything and-!" Tsubasa was rambling, blushes hard as Misaki smiled and pecked his lips to shut him up.

"I want you to keep me here in your happy ever after..." Misaki whispered against his lips as he smiled coyly at her.

"I wasn't planning on letting you go in the first place..." Tsubasa replied as he bent down to kiss her again.

"_I'm captured..._"

**The End**


End file.
